Uragami
Uragami (浦上, lit. Urakami) is a serial killer who cannibalizes his victims that can also sense parasites, which includes Shinichi. He is the only human antagonist, and along with Gotou are the main antagonists of the series. Appearance Uragami has messy brown hair (black in the manga), a pointed face, and large ears. He is seen wearing a turquoise jacket and beige pants. After his arrest, his hair is buzzed off and begins wearing a prison jumpsuit. He has a more solid build in the manga, while his anime counter part has a skinny, almost sickly appearance. Personality Uragami is a savage, brutal killer and gets off on murdering people. Though he has come to terms with who he is, he questions why he's like that to begin with. He believes himself to be a true human being and states that everyone else is lying to themselves, while trying to conform to society's standards. While he does seem to enjoy killing, he did cooperate with the military to locate and kill only parasites. He even berates the soldiers on their inability to save the civilians. Though he does shows great fear when confronted by a parasite, he appears only slightly annoyed when in an identical situation, with another human. Background At some point in Uragami's life he became obsessed with killing and cannibalizing people and in turn became a wanted man. Uragami is seen slowly chasing after a woman in a field, trying to deduce as to why he can sense these "monsters". He then comes to the conclusion that it's because of all the "games" he's played with them, all while proceeding to gut the young woman. He was shown to have killed and presumably eaten a woman's eyes, decapitated and proceeded to have sex with another woman's body, eating parts of her breasts while doing so. He hollowed out a woman's stomach and chest cavity, leaving only the ribs and spinal cord exposed. He is later shown sitting against a wall laughing at the things he's done, with the corpse of a naked boy, whose body had four separate knife sticking out of it, laying only a few feet a way. One day Uragami begins feeling strange sensations from certain people, to which he begins following them, and learns that they're Parasites. Quite surprised at learning of another species, that looks just like a regular human, he starts searching for more of the creatures. Though they were few and far between, he'd become wary of them finding him. After following one of the monsters, and watching it feed, he begins inspecting the mess it left behind. The police soon arrive on the scene and Uragami, who was recognized, is quickly arrested. He is then put on death row, something he seems to be at peace with. At some point Detective Hirama becomes aware of his ability, and starts having Uragami screen several types of animals. Plot Uragami is first seen being brought into a police interrogation room. (In the anime, he is first seen murdering a woman and laughing about it). He is given the task of screening five people who have been in an encounter with a parasite, and see if they're a parasite themselves. He is also checking to see if they have the same ability as him. After going through two men and a woman, (who he took fancy of) Shinichi was later brought into the interrogation room. When Uragami was caught sleeping by Hirama on the security camera, leading into the cheif policeman to speak into Uragami's headphones, waking him up as a result. Right when seeing Shinichi, he demanded the policeman to tell the young highschooler to look at him in the eye. There was a moment of suspense until Uragami claimed that he was only imagining Shinichi as a parasite stating that "he might have potential, but what caught my eye wasn't anything like that" leading him into not being exactly sure of himself. He later gets taken away by the police. He appears again in the next episode. seen walking next with a policeman, complaining about what he is supposed to do when he is trying to escape from the parasites. He later tells the officer to undo his handcuffs to which the officer gave him a negative response. He is later escourted to the police station's building and is given the job of telling the parasites apart from humans. After when Uragami seen Gotou, he panics and attempts to run away only to be stopped by the same policeman who escourted him into the police station. He claims saying that Gotou was a monster with no hope of defeating. After being escourted back to the room that Gotou was in, hiding from Gotou. Uragami shoots the officer with a gun that was on the floor, lying next to a dead police officer. He claimed that guns were to heavy and his arm felt numb after shooting it. He claimed to prefer knives more before explaining to the fallen officer that his execution was scheduled for today and he was going to be killed after the investigation before shooting the officer again, killing him. He is seen walking away. One year later, Uragami is seen stalking Shinichi and Murano from a distance. Finally making his move, he goads Shinichi into stepping away from Satomi. Then by moving quickly, he is able to hold Satomi hostage, with a knife to her throat. Allowing Shinichi to see him, Uragami lures him to the roof of a nearby building. Upon reaching the roof, Uragami is noticed by a man who was flirting with a young woman. As the man moves to confront him, Uragami quickly slashes his throat and proceeds to do the same to the woman. When Shinichi reaches the roof, Uragami says he wants a few questions answered, by a man who's "halfway between human and monster." Uragami asks why he himself gives into his instincts to kill and eat other people. He continues to say that humans are supposed to kill and cannabalize each other, and that due to humans lying to themselves about their true nature, the world is overpopulated and bound to burst at the seams. He then starts asking about the monsters inside Shinichi, stating that he could tell there was something different about him since the first time he laid eyes on him. He then questions Satomi, asking her if she's noticed any strange scars or marks on his body. Though Shinichi initially tries to deny it, he finally agrees and admits to being a monster. Before he can finish, however, Satomi stops him and says she knows Shinichi is human, and that Uragami is the real monster. She continues by telling Shinichi to call the cops, and letting Uragami know that due to everything she and Shinichi have been through, she isn't scared of him. This goads Uragami on, who says that since the police will most likely recapture him soon, that Satomi will be the final toy he plays with. Satomi says that she always wanted to catch up with Shinichi, though it seems that now that she has finally caught up to him, she has actually "gone too far." As Uragami goes for her throat, Shinichi begins to dash towards him. Uragami releases Satomi, shoving her towards the edge of the roof, and faces Shinichi. Uragami manages to stab Shinichi in his left arm, but this doesn't affect the latter, who throws a powerful punch into the side of Uragami's face. This breaks Uragami's jaw and knocks several of his teeth out. As Uragami falls to the ground, before losing consciousness, he muses about how bodies are so fragile ("toys break so easily"). Uragami continues to lay unconscious, as more people begin to arrive on the scene. It's unknown what happens to Uragami, though he is most likely brought back into custody and put back on death row. Powers and Abilities Parasite Sensory: Uragami has the rare ability to sense Parasites, something only one other character has been able to do. This ability caused him to follow Parasites around and watch them kill and eat their victims, something he himself does. He later uses this power in accordance with the military to attack and kill numerous parasites at the city hall. Mental Resilience: Due to his status of a death row inmate and psychopath, Uragami has a high tolerence to gore and bodily mutilations. Skilled Blade User: Uragami's M.O is using knives or bladed weapons. Weaknesses Insanity: Uragami's mental illness would lead him to taking huge risks. Intolerance to Firearms: Though he did seem to find joy when seeing how destructive guns are, Uragami stated that firearms leave his arms numb and it doesn't give the same sensation when using knives. Trivia Unlike Kana Kimishima, Uragami can sense parasites with great accuracy. As stated at the end of the series, he could tell that Migi wasn't located in Shinichi's head, but somewhere else. Category:Telepath Category:Criminals Category:Gunslinger Category:Perverts Category:Most Wanted List Category:Aura Reading Category:Cannibal Category:Japanese Category:Murder Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Bully Category:Empath Category:Deceased Category:Rapists Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Parasyte Category:Man Category:Serial Killer Category:Bloodlust Category:Convicts Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Male